Super Monkey Ball 3D
Super Monkey Ball 3D is a game on the Nintendo 3DS. There are three modes of gameplay: Monkey Ball, Monkey Race, and Monkey Fight. Characters There are 16 characters to select. All 7 characters from Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz and Super Monkey Ball: Step & Roll return. 9 new characters appear. They are Jet, C-AiAi, W-MeeMee, A-Baby, F-GonGon, P-YanYan, R-Doctor, N-Jam, and B-Jet. AiAi, MeeMee, Baby, and GonGon are playable in all modes. YanYan, Doctor, Jam, and Jet are playable only in Monkey Race and Monkey Fight. The remaining eight are playable in Monkey Race and Monkey Fight, but they must be unlocked first. Monkey Ball Monkey Ball is the same as the Main Game in previous titles. Roll down a danger-filled track, collecting bananas and head to the goal. The gameplay is similar, but there are new control options: Circle Pad and Tilt Control. There are eight worlds in this mode: World 1: Monkey Island World 2: Aladdin's Castle World 3: Sweet Fountain World 4: Bananightmare World 5: Dragon's Journey World 6: Skypolis World 7: Space Factory World 8: Mystic Dome Monkey Race Unlike standard Monkey Race, the 3DS version is more like Mario Kart. There are 16 vehicles and characters to choose, though eight of each must be unlocked. Power-ups still exist, but they are obtained in blue archways instead of in crates. Each vehicle has different stats, so the game is less skill-based. Monkey Fight Unlike standard Monkey Fight, the 3DS version is more like the Super Smash Bros. series. Players fight each other for bananas on one of three fields. The monkey are outside of their plastic capsules. Like Monkey Race, there are 16 characters, and each character has different stats. A golden barrel appears every once in a while which will grant the player a special ability. The abilitiy's attack method and usefullness varies from monkey to monkey, but any player hit will fall out of bounds. Media Glitches In Monkey Ball Seeing Inside a Thing In world 3 level 6,the player must go to to the cake and turn left until the glitch is activated.The player will see a black area inside.Also the monkey's eyes will glow.This glitch also works in world 3 final level and world 2 level 3 but in world 2 level 3,it is a little hard to master. Running in low speed while being flat and stuck In world 7 level 7,the player must get pushed by a coffee bumper and the super coffee bumper.If done correctly,the monkey will be flat and stuck while the ball is in low speed. Falling out of bounds without falling off the course In world 7 final level,the player must wait or go until the first wall drops and go onto it.the monkey will fall out of bounds without falling off the course. Falling on Ground In world 3 final level,the player must go down the first slope fast.If done,the monkey will act like he or she is falling. Wrong Acting In any level with no fences,the player must be at an edge and move away from the edge quickly.If done the monkey will act like she or he is about to fall. In Monkey Race Falling out of bounds without falling off the track In Sky-Way:Track 2,the player must go left right after the second builder and fly off the top without using the boosters.the player will fall out of bounds without falling off the track.This glitch won't work if you use the power booster.It also works in Sky-Way:Track 1,mt.Tyrano:Track 2 and mt.Tyrano:Track 3. Falling off the track without falling out of bounds In mt.Tyrano:Track 2,use the power boost and fall off near the front of the wall.the machine will land and the player will fall out of bounds in 1.5 seconds. Stuck against a building In Sky-Way:Track 1,the player must go to any building.when the player fall to the building,he or she will be stuck.The glitch will end if she or he is back on the track Spinning while using the super monkey ball In any Sky-Way track,the player must use the super monkey ball and run over a mud pile the same time.If done correctly,the monkey will spin and act like like he or she is using the super power boost. Inside a building The player must go to a building slowly.If done,the player will fall out of bounds and go into a building. Driving backwards in forward speed Sometimes while the player is driving the drive will turn backwards and will wear off in 0.1 seconds. Sound keeping going The player must fall out of bounds and pause at the same time.If done correctly,the yelling monkey sound will keep playing;if the person retries,the"out of bounds"sound will play or the"out of bounds"sound will play;if the person retries,the yelling monkey sound will play. In Monkey Fight Being special attacked off the stage backwards The player must be special attacked and use the banana barrier at the same time.If done correctly,the player will be special attacked off the stage backwards. Double attack glitch The player must be Jam or N-Jam and press A twice.If done,Jam or N-Jam will show his muscles and look at a different direction. Seeing in 3.5D The golden boxing glove badge must appear on the 3D screen.when the battle is over,the 3D screen will be in 3.5D.If the person goes to the next battle,the game will slow down. Camera zooming in In a stage,The player must be P-Yanyan.While Yanyan is performing her special attack the player must be at her and press the control pad.If done after Yanyan is hit by P-Yanyan's bomb,the camera will zoom in through the ship. falling off the stage without falling out of bounds The player must fall into the water and do a attack.If done,the player will still be in the water and will fall out of bounds in 0.8 seconds. Sea as player While in 1st place,the player must do the"falling off the stage without falling out of bounds"glitch.If done,the crown will be showing on the top of the sea which means it's a player.This glitch will wear off in 0.8 seconds. Through the wall In super fight mode,If the player is special attacked,Strong attacked,Charge attacked or being hit by a bomb at the top of the stage,he or she will be through the wall. Sound playing when dashing The player must climb up an edge and move or dash.If done,the character will sound like they're about to fall out of bounds. Invisible Attack The player must wait until a bomb explodes and dash to the explosion while it's getting invincible.If done correctly,the player will get invisibe attacked.If you do this glitch in super fight mode,the player will get flinged off the stage. Falling through the top floor The player must be Jet or B-Jet.Hold up the circle pad,press B, hold down the circle pad and then press A when Jet or B-Jet is almost touching the floor.If done correctly,B-Jet or Jet will fall through the floor Jet Glitch In any mode with Jam,The player must be Jet and press X.If done,Jet will sound like N-Jam releasing his bomb. Page *The game's official page Category:Games